role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The Space Assassin vs. FlamingoMask
The Space Assassin vs. FlamingoMask is an RP that took place on January 28, 2017. Battle Sometime later on a late afternoon at Fukuoka; FlamingoMask sat on a bench and guzzled down on a few water bottles, still thirsty and somewhat tired after his last fight with Dragon King and Jipudoro. Suddenly, a beam of light was shot down to the center of the city of Fukuoka, a white spark became clear in the sky. FlamingoMask then looked up into the sky and saw the white spark coming down; the white spark then enlarged, suddenly, a beam of teal light shot down, making impact. FlamingoMask then went over to check it out. As the teal beam made impact, fifteen feet away, FlamingoMask could see a figure at the very bottom, on the ground, form and materialize; appearing to be a man in a futuristic suit, with a silver glove, black-white spiked hair and a black torn cape. The figure then moved his arm to the side and then walked forward to FlamingoMask. The figure then revealed himself to be called Nameless and stated his reason being there; as he had come to obtain DNA from multiple fighters across the universe. He claimed that he had made some progress and that FlamingoMask was his next target. He stated however, that he was doing it all for the woman he loved but lost; her name was Isolde. FlamingoMask remarked with "damn" as while he certainly didn't want his DNA taken, he did feel sorry. Nameless then burst forwards at super speeds, his silver glove turning into a drill; FlamingoMask then took out his Wrecking Flail to attack back. Nameless then drove his drill into FlamingoMask's chest, attempting to attack him; FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail at Nameless; Nameless then morphed his silver glove into an axe, as it prevents the flail from hitting him. Nameless then dashed backwards, before his silver glove morphs into a normal arm again, before he shot small sharp spikes from his fingertips at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then leaped out of the ways from the spikes, using his flail to deflect some of the spikes away. Nameless then leaped up, bursting in speed again, jumping up and performing a spinning kick at FlamingoMask; sending FlamingoMask against a wall. Nameless then threw a silver boomerang against FlamingoMask, but he just ducked that and then fired a light beam at Nameless. Nameless tried to block, but he was hit by the light beam anyways, smashing into a brick wall before falling down; but quickly regains footing. FlamingoMask then turned his arm into a large, jagged silver blade, and ran at FlamingoMask, slashing at him. FlamingoMask was slashed badly, bleeding shadows. Nameless then roared, smashing his silver glove into the ground, releasing a wave of blood red roaring flames at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then summoned a light shield to protect him from the flames. Nameless then blasted through the flames, suddenly appearing and gave a hard kick to the shield, sending it flying away from FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then flew up in the air and blasted a few light beams against Nameless. Nameless tried to use a silver projectile to avoid the light beam, but the silver wasn't powerful enough to do so. FlamingoMask then leaped up and used Flamingo Kick against Nameless, making an impact on the ground. Nameless was then sent flying across the ground. Nameless was beyond enraged and then went completely mad. Nameless's silver glove materialized again, before silver liquid bodies are thrown on the ground, morphing to FlamingoMask's exact figure. The three liquid Silver FlamingoMask duplicates then charged at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail at the first Silver FlamingoMask duplicate, destroying it as it turned into liquid silver and dematerializing. The other two Silver FlamingoMask copies then got out their flails and ran at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then soon took down the other two, making them dematerialize with his light beam. Nameless then reappeared in a bloody flame aura, clearly angry at FlamingoMask. Nameless then charged up his special attack; Nameless' body then was suddenly surrounded in a furious, huge red fiery aura, as the flames go as far up to the sky, the temperature around them greatly increasing. Flames then enlarged everywhere; FlamingoMask was then blasted away, slamming against into a tree and his suit covered in soot, also having some scorchmarks. Suddenly, the furious red-fiery glow was suddenly overshadowed by a crystalline-teal silver glow. FlamingoMask got up to see what was going on now. It was an aura image of a woman, who was Isolde, wrapping itself around Nameless - the glow was coming from the glove, clearly meaning the energy and the woman's aura is from the glove. Nameless then dropped to the ground as the woman ceases away, the glove immediately wrapping onto his left arm. FlamingoMask stood back, watching the image fade away. Nameless could then see his heavy sweat hit the ground, now appearing sad and greatly depressed. FlamingoMask walked over to talk to Nameless. Nameless told FlamingoMask to not sympathesize with him; as he tried to destroy him. FlamingoMask stood by, watching; he then told Nameless that he wouldn't kill him, but leave him alone. After a little more discussion between the two about K' and NESTS, Nameless was then suddenly warped away in a beam of light in front of FlamingoMask, disappearing. FlamingoMask sighed and then walked away slowly, pretty beat from the fight. Trivia * The RP's title was coined by Gojiran. * The entire RP was saved into Pastebin, albeit under two parts. * This and FlamingoMask's Endless Dream were both done on the same day. Category:Events